


a little cheer

by uritaeyeon



Series: #soulscapedecember2017 [7]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi Seira, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, fem!akashi, i hate the piano girl but i borrowed her plot, if this reminds you to code blue season 3, soulscapeday26, soulscapeday27, soulscapeday28, you aren't wrong because yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 15:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13193334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uritaeyeon/pseuds/uritaeyeon
Summary: i want to blame everyone; my parents, my doctors, the surgeons. if only they didn't remove the tumor, i still could hold my violin and play it as usual.





	a little cheer

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: kuroko no basuke © fujimaski tadatoshi.
> 
> nijiaka. fem!akashi. akashi seira. alternate universe - high school. violinist!akashi. basketplayer!nijimura.
> 
> a/n: written for soulscape. i just copypasted it from my line and tumblr account. this fic is unbetaed.

 

 

  


 

 

  


 

 

* * *

 

as they removed the tumor in my brain, i lost my life.  
  
the tumor was in the cerebellum, so the doctors couldn't help it even though they did their best. i never wanted to do the surgery, since it would affect my whole life.  
  
my parents didn't want me to die, neither did the doctors.  
  
but it cost my life. they couldn't guarantee it because in the end, god would be the one who decided it. they tried their best yet i still got the worst effect ever.  
  
i hope i could say that 'i'm a violinist'.

i'm still alive but i got the tremor in my hands. let alone play the violin, i can't even hold a glass without dropping it.

i want to blame everyone; my parents, my doctors, the surgeons. if only they didn't remove the tumor, i still could hold my violin and play it as usual.  
  
i spend most of my time in rehab room. the simple task like flip the coin is becoming the hardest task. i can't hold the coin properly since my hand can't stop trembling.  
  
i know my mom and dad watch me from afar since if i see their face, i just only want to throw my anger at them. i know they are sad too, but i'm miserable.  
  
i can't produce the harmonies and melodies i loved before. i can't even listen to the music i used to play without feeling sad.  
  
i had been a violinist since i was a seven-year-old girl. i had been a violinist for ten years until a week ago.  
  
never had a day when i'm not crying.  
  
it's really—crash!  
  
i drop my nth-times-glass. but before the nurse cleans it up, there is a boy who does it first instead.  
  
"what are you—"  
  
"are you violinist akashi seira?" he asks.  
  
i want to laugh. "i was."  
  
he smiles. if i look at his figure, i think he is as old as me or maybe one or two older than me.  
  
"i have been a fan of you," then, he gives me a letter, "i want to give you this, i hope it can cheer you up. you are always seen crying so i'm worried that something happened to you. so, i decided to write this letter. please take this."  
  
"wait, this is—"  
  
"i just admitted to this hospital a few days ago and almost spend my entire time in other rehab room before i went to this one yesterday. i thought you weren't her but you are actually akashi seira!" he reaches out his hand. "i'm not a stalker, don't worry. i'm a patient here, same as you."  
  
i blink. as i take the letter, he smiles again and then runs off to one of the nurses. they have a conversation for a moment before the nurse escorts him out.  
  
i look at the letter.  
  
it has no name. well, if he is same as me, i can meet him later. at that time, i can ask him his name.  
  
i begin to open it. the first line says,  
  
[i always watch your concert! you have the best performance ever! i'm a big fan!]  
  
i'm smiling.  
  
[i don't know what you have been through, but you are the prettiest when you smile. i saw your hands were trembling but i don't want to make any assumptions. i hope you recover soon and begin to smile again.]  
  
[i attended your july concert. you held it in my birthday so i was happy that i could see you. it was a shame that i didn't get the front rows but i still was grateful.]  
  
[you know, i was a basket player but two weeks ago, i got into an accident and i could have died if the doctor-heli didn't arrive in time. i'm grateful since i now can still breathe and do my things, but i can't even stand for more than ten minutes or i will fall down.]  
  
my breath caught in my throat.  
  
[i was miserable. i love basketball more than anyone. i was the ace but i can't play basketball anymore.]  
  
[i have to do rehab but they say that i won't be fully recovered. 'isn't that meaningless?' i thought.]  
  
[however, i meet someone here. a little boy who is suffering more than me. he is still bright although he can't stand in his own feet, let alone walk or run.]  
  
[so, what i want to say is you aren't alone, akashi-san. you are allowed to sad, but it's no use crying over spilled milk. you still have a longgggg way to go in your life. you can be happy with like everything.]  
  
[take a detour then. i maybe can't play basketball anymore, but i still can be another. you can too!]  
  
[fighting, akashi-san. don't forget that if you put your sad face, you aren't pretty anymore.]  
  
i smile then put the letter in my pocket. "this guy is annoying."  
  
ah, without me knowing, it's already 12 pm.   
  
i want to meet this guy. after i get my lunch, i have to find him. who is he brave enough to tell me that i'm not pretty when i'm sad? doesn't he know that people always say i'm pretty whatever i do? tsk, i'm offended—  
  
wait.  
  
"i forget! isn't the other rehab room on like ... the third floor? he is sure really annoying. i'm on first floor argh! it's so bothersome!"  
  
•••  
  
(c)k.l


End file.
